


trouble in wonderland

by Cadance_lover



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadance_lover/pseuds/Cadance_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice dies in wonderland she leaves a gift to her son Chris and he must learn the secrets of wonderland and save his friends from the red queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble in wonderland

I'm working on it


End file.
